1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode active material, a cathode, and a lithium battery including the cathode active material, and a method of preparing the cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries, particularly, lithium secondary batteries, are widely used as power supplies for portable devices due to their high energy density and ease of design. Since the lithium secondary batteries are used as power supplies for electric vehicles or electric power storage in addition to portable information technology (IT) devices, studies have been conducted to develop lithium secondary batteries having a high energy density or long lifespan.
In order to manufacture lithium secondary batteries for such use, various cathode active materials have been considered.
There is however a need for a cathode active material which is capable of providing improved battery capacity, rate characteristics, and lifespan characteristics to a lithium battery, a cathode, and a lithium battery including the cathode active material, and a method of preparing the cathode active material are needed.